Slumber
by Kohkoa
Summary: Something happened to Roberto, and Laura thinks it's all her fault. Hopefully, everything will turn out alright in the end.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I don't think I'd be on if I was the creator of the Hamtaro characters.

I would just like to say that this is my first fic and I probally did something wrong while posting it here for all to read. Like the genres. So just leave a review if I've done anything completely wrong.

Well, here it is!

* * *

**Slumber**

His sight started to blur as hazy forms crowded around him, the sound of their voices not making there way completely to his ears. One word; or was it a name?; continued to echo around him from the beings above him. Roberto.

"Roberto!" a cry came from a figure that came completely into his line of vision, blocking the others from view. "Roberto, hold on. It'll be alright. Robert--"

Blackness was now all that he could see, and immediately afterward even the voices dulled into nothing.

The last thing he heard was a soft sob from a female sounding voice, whimpering "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Oh, Roberto..."

_---_

Hello, my name is Laura. You probably already know who I am, only now I am in grade eight, three years older than how you most likely remember me.

Well, if you know me from back then, then you don't know me anymore. You see, Travis and I are now dating; Kana and I have grown apart; and sadly, Hamtaro is no longer with us. Hamsters don't live very long in the first place, but I was still heartbroken when one day I woke up, and he didn't.

During that time, Travis comforted me as best as he could, and after I'd gotten over Hamtaro's death, I was ready to get back to my normal life.

The first kiss I shared with Travis was amazing. It was after one of Travis's soccer games, in the middle of grade seven, and he had scored the winning goal. Obviously, Kana and I were there, and I ran immediately up to Travis, going to give him a "Wow Travis! Good game!" or something along those lines, as usual; only, after I had ran to him, he twirled me around and placed a short, warm kiss on my lips, right there in front of all those people. I can sure say that I will never, ever forget it, as with everybody else.

Kana, as I said earlier, is no longer as close to me as we were in the fifth grade. I don't really know what it is that happened, but we each grew up and forgot about each other.

Oh? What was that? Oh... Roberto... well, as the months went by, we each matured and grew out of our bickering habits. Not to say we never bickered, quite the opposite actually.

A while back, I actually did fall for that rosy haired boy, but it was just a silly crush is all; it only lasted for about a week anyways. After Travis had first kissed me though, I caught a glimpse of Roberto, looking awfully dishearted. When I asked him what the matter was, he just pushed me away roughly, with a snide comment of "None of your business, Laura," leaving me very pissed off at him. But I still remember how I had once almost drowned in those eyes of his.

I wish I had given more effort in trying to befriend him. It's too late now... he is trapped in a never endless slumber. No he's not dead, but he might as well be.

Just, let me sit down for a moment. I'm going to tell you about what happened to Roberto; how it was all my fault, and you will see why it is that I will never fully forgive myself for it...

* * *

Review please and tell me what I need to fix and such. And just a warning, I'm _really _bad at updating. Wish me luck! 


	2. Hmf, Roberto

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

Be happy, I added another chapter. Oh and sparkleshine101, I mean very, very slow. :) And you other reviewers, I LOVE YOU! -glomps-

* * *

Laura followed her teacher down the hall as he led her down to the detention hall. No, she wasn't in trouble; she was just staying after school to finish her math test. 

Of course, the people who _did_ get in trouble wouldn't believe that.

They entered the hall and Laura took a quick glance around the room. Most of the kids there were a year younger, with a few from her grade. She took a seat at the front of the room as two boys walked in with smug looks. Someone called to them and asked why they were there. They replied _coolly_, "Oh, we got into a fight."

'My lord, save me,' Laura thought to herself, 'I can't stand these kids already.'

Deciding to ignore them, she took out her test and got strait to work. More kids walked into the room, but she didn't pay any mind to them.

That is, until the teacher left the room and a familiar voice spoke up from behind her. "Laura?"

Heaving a sigh, she turned to see Roberto. "What do you want?" she asked, shooting a look around the room to see almost everyone looking at her. What? Had they never seen a girl before since they're always stuck here?

"What are you doing here?" Roberto asked, with a questioning look on his face. Laura knew why he was there; he'd been late for class again. He'd never _ever_ seen her here.

She gave him a smirk and said "I'm not in trouble you know." Her smirk vanished, "I have to finish math."

Roberto grinned and hid a laugh behind a cough. Damn him for being so good at math.

"Oh shut it," Laura growled, turning back around, seconds before the teacher walked back in.

---

Tipp, tipp, stop. Tipp, stop. Tipp, tipp, tipp, ti-.

"Would you stop that?" Laura shouted, turning on her heal, her shoulder length hair whipping around her face.

Behind her, an embarrassed looking Roberto laughed nervously, turning slightly red.

Laura wasn't impressed and she glared angrily at him. "What do you want?"

She had finished writing the test just as detention ended, so she wasn't in the best of moods for having to stay at school for so long.

"Um, err, I was just wondering... uh..." he refused to look her in the eyes. "Um, so... you and Travis going out this weekend?" he blurted out.

Slightly taken back from the question, Laura at first didn't know what to say. But she got over it quickly and now was just annoyed. "Why the hell do you want to know?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip and glaring at Roberto, daring him to say what he was thinking.

Roberto shook his head and grinned widely at her, "Never mind, just forget it." He laughed as he ran off.

Not pleased, Laura gazed into the direction he had run, knowing full well he had had something to say. Turning back to home, she let the thoughts of him drift out of her mind.

* * *

I'm sorry for such short chapters. I can't think of how to write anything else, so this is pretty good for now.

The next chapter will bedone 3 years from now. Heh, I see the future.

Yeah, I'm not really a Hamtaro fanatic, so it may very well be awhile 'til I doget the next chapter out. Gomen!


End file.
